Typical thermionic energy converters (TECs) can suffer from limited power conversion efficiency, especially when accounting for efficiency losses associated with delivering heat to the TEC. Thus, there is a need in the thermionic energy conversion field to create a new and useful system and method for thermionic energy conversion.